Rio: The Heist
by Firehound427
Summary: My first fanfic. When our favourite birds are captured and locked inside a bank vault, what will it take to free them? Tulio, Linda and an ex-special ops soldier plan the heist of their lives. Mainly Rio with scenes taken from Fast Five. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 0: Showing the credits

Hi there! After lurking here for several months, I finally decided to take the plunge and create my own account. So here's my first fanfic. Enjoy! All characters in this fanfic, as well as Rio: the Movie belong to Blue Sky Studios. The OC Tom Fortnell belongs to me. Dodge is a registered trademark of Chrysler Group LLC. All rights reserved for whatever brand-name product I refer to. Think that'll stop the lawyers busting down my door?

* * *

><p>20th Century Fox presents:<p>

A Blue Sky Studios production

In association with Dodge Automobiles,

the Policia Do Rio De Janeiro

And the Blu Bird Sanctuary

**RIO: THE HEIST**

Directed by Firehound427

Starring: Tom Fortnell, Linda Gunderson and Tulio Montero

* * *

><p>Nice touch, huh? The nextfirst chapter will be uploaded soon. I have introduced a poll, which is accessible on my profile page, to determine what car my OC, Tom Fortnell drives in the first chapter. Remember, it would be appreciated if you could leave some feedback. To do so, please click the Review this Chapter button on the bottom of the page. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Reading the news

Hello again! After that epic film style intro, we shift our focus to a market in Rio De Janeiro. I hope you enjoy the story.

PS. That poll was useless anyway, as I have decided what car Tom will have.

It was a sunny day in Rio. A man aged 30 years old was walking through the market place. He was tall,with black hair and brown eyes. His name was Tom Fortnell. Judging by the way he looked, you'd think he'd spent half his life in Rio, but you'd be wrong.

Born and raised in Orlando, Florida, he was a bright guy, and had joined the US Army when he was 25. In 2006, he became an Army Ranger, and one of the best ones at that. Cpt. Fortnell accepted an offer to join the elite Task Force 141, an international task force comprised of the best special ops soldiers in the world, in 2007. Taking part in several missions, it was during the manhunt for the terrorist Makarov in Tokyo that Fortnell saved the lives of two Japanese policewomen.

After leaving the military, he joined the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Becoming one of the best officers in the force, he was a force to be reckoned with, and criminals would wet themselves at the sight of his distinctive black 2009 Camaro 2SS. He served a 3 year term with the Bokuto precinct, before leaving in 2010. At the dawn of 2011, he decided to take the next plane to Rio De Janeiro. After arriving, he managed to get a job with the local bird sanctuary. There, he discovered his unusual ability to speak with, and understand the birds. He also met 2 of his new friends, Blu and Jewel, a pair of Spix's Macaws. After saving them multiple times, he earned their trust and they have been friends since. He also met other carnival loving birds, Nico, Pedro and Rafael, and he even made a new enemy, Nigel. He now works at the Blu Bird Sanctuary along with Linda and Tulio, and frequently cares for the birds.

Tom was now walking through the market. Noticing a tarp, he lifted it up. After that, he started speaking to the birds.

"Hi guys! How's the Branch going?"

"Alright." replied Kipo, the Roseate Spoonbill who frequented the club.

"You guys seen Blu or Jewel?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Hmm. Weren't they scheduled to perform here today?"

"That is correct."

"How about Nico or Pedro?"

"No as well."

"That's strange. They practically spend half their lives here."

"Yep. So what do you think is going on?"

"I dunno" answered the ex-cop, "but I think I'll go now."

"OK, bye!" shouted the birds in the club. Lowering the tarp, Tom walked to a newspaper stand. Handing over 50 centavos to the cashier, he picked up a copy of The Rio Times. Heading towards his parked 1970 Dodge Charger, he was thinking about the mystery. 'That's pretty strange. Nico and Pedro are almost always at the Branch. And Blu and Jewel are legends at that club, and wouldn't miss the chance to perform there. It's all very weird.' Climbing inside the '70 Charger, he opened the newspaper. 'In the news today' he read in his head, 'known smuggler Hernan Reyes still on the run, earthquake strikes Lorca in Spain, and...' Tom stopped at the article on page four. He scanned the article, bit his tongue to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and muttered "my goodness, this can't be happening."

The article looked like this:

BIRDS CAPTURED

"Today, there is a major amount of shock as a number of birds have been stolen. The theft took place at the Blu Bird Sanctuary late last night. It is believed that the priority targets were a pair of Spix's Macaws. A number of birds were also taken. These birds included a Yellow Canary, a Red-crested Cardinal, a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo, a Toco Toucan and two Canada Geese. Police have reason to believe Hernan Reyes, a known bird smuggler perpetrated the crime. Reyes may be selling the birds off to the highest bidder, as these birds are rare, valuable, and the Blue Macaws are among the last of their species on Earth." Getting out of the black Charger, he quickly made his way to the Branch. Lifting up the tarp once more, the birds inside turned to face him.

"Any news?" asked one of the avians in the crowd.

Tom replied "I'm afraid we have ourselves a bird napping."

Suspenseful... You see that button down there? The one marked Review this Chapter? Please click it and take the time to review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Checking the aftermath

People might have noticed Hernan Reyes in the previous chapter. He's a character from Fast Five, and belongs to Universal Studios. He's the main bad guy here.

Inside the Blu Bird Sanctuary, there was a woman from Minnesota. Her name was Linda Gunderson, and right now she was close to tears.

"Oh Blu, I should have been there that night! Now I may never see you again!" She lifted up her glasses and wiped away her tears.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have predicted this." Said Tulio Montero, the ornithologist and Linda's love interest. "We'll find that Macaw and everything will be alright."

"You'd better find him, or I'll never forgive you."

"Whoa, Linda. Calm down!" Their arguing was interrupted by a noise from outside. They rushed to the window. A black 1970 Dodge Charger came sliding in, smoking the tyres as it turned in. The Hemi V8 roar quickly became a rumble as the big American muscle car stopped and Tom stepped out.

"You guys OK?" He asked.

"Well, yes" answered Tulio, "apart from a missing Macaw and a crying Linda. Yes, we're alright." The ornithologist quickly called for Jewel to come. Giving it a minute, he noticed the female Macaw didn't come. "What gives?" Tom handed them the newspaper.

"Cheese and sprinkles... Them too?" Linda asked. Tom nodded in confirmation.

Later on in the day, they had done a headcount. This had confirmed their suspicions. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro and Rafael were missing. Eva had reacted tearfully at the disappearance of her husband, but Tom knew better than to hang around the toucan too long. He didn't know how his special ops training would work when the 17 toucan children came at him. Meanwhile, Linda asked if anyone had seen any Blue Macaws, knowing that Blu and Jewel were the last ones alive. Some had seen Scarlet Macaws, but no Spix's Macaws. Tulio was looking for a canary with a bottlecap hat, and a samba loving Cardinal, but he had no luck either.

"Well that sucks." Linda said once they were seating in Tom's Charger. "Where are we going to check now?"

"Well it says in the newspaper that Hernan Reyes is one of the prime suspects." Tom answered.

"Hey, isn't he one of the most renowned bird smugglers in South America?" Tulio questioned.

"That's the one." Tom replied. "And it looks like he's hit the big one, the last Spix's Macaws that we know of, plus a few other choice birds. He'll make a tidy profit out of them." Suddenly, they saw a small boy approach the massive Dodge.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Fernando shouted.

"Not good." Tom replied "Hernan Reyes. Yeah, the smuggler guy. He's struck again. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, plus a few other birds. All captured. He's possibly planning to sell them off for a massive profit."

Fernando was visibly shocked at the news. But Tom was thinking. "You know the warehouse down near Botafogo? Warehouse 212? Come meet me there. I have a plan..."

So now what? While you wait for the next chapter, why not review? It shows me someone cares about this fanfic, and would like me to continue. Until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 3: Inside the vault

Here we go again. Right now, Tom must be cruising down the boulevard in his classic '70 Charger, but what about the other side of the story? We pick up the action in a building somewhere in Caju. There's a bank vault inside this building, but what is inside it?

Jewel was panting. She did not know where they were. All she knew is that she had to get away. All of a sudden, she was locked inside a cage. And the door shut with a clang... The female Blue Macaw woke with a scream. She panted heavily, but did not know if she had woken, or if the dream had simply evaporated. It was so dark. And she was so scared.

"I think I'll just snuggle with this feathery object..."

"That's my tail. Now who does that beautiful voice belong to? Oh, that must be Jewel!" Said Blu.

"Oh Blu, you're OK!" Answered Jewel.

"Well yes. Except that I was captured along with you, and locked inside who knows what."

"So this isn't a dream..."

"It's so dark and scary in here," Said Nico "and I think I'll try to calm myself down. Somehow." With that, he started to whistle the tune to Fly Love.

"Nico? Is that you?" Asked Pedro.

"Pedro? Oh thank goodness you're alright." Replied Nico.

"Count me lucky as well." Said Rafael, "But I guess I won't be back in time for dinner."

"At least we're alive." replied Blu. "But it's so dark in here, it's pitch black. I can't see a thing in here. And I bet no one else can as well."

"Yep." That was Pedro. "And now I'm gonna bust this thing like a soda can." With that, he and Nico started hurling themselves at the wall. But there was only some deep metallic clangs, and the two birds had to stop before they got a splitting headache.

"Whew, that's one tough cage." Said Nico.

"That's because it's not a cage." Replied Blu. "I studied this at Linda's back in Minnesota, and from the sound profile, it appears we're in a bank vault." Suddenly, a voice rang out. A familiar voice.

"Well, is that who I think it is?" Questioned Alice.

"It is! Our favourite nerd bird from Moose Lake!" Replied Chloe.

"Really? You guys as well?" Said Blu. "Oh wow, I'm locked up with my tormentors from the USA. There is absolutely no way this can get any worse!"

"I beg to differ"

"N-n-Nigel?" Questioned Jewel.

"Yes. Don't ask me how, but I got captured along with you pretty birds. And now I'm locked inside this vault. With the same birds that HUMILIATED me weeks ago." Said Nigel.

"Now listen, you crazy Cockatoo. I'd claw your eyes out." Threatened Jewel, "but I can't see a darn thing in here."

"You'd be lucky to get that far before I rip every single one of your bright blue feathers out of your pretty body." Replied Nigel.

"Cut it out guys." Rafael intervened. "I understand that we're all in the same cage, or vault, and that some of our cellmates are not exactly on good terms with us, but this is not the best time for a civil war. Remember, united we stand, divided we fall."

"Yes." Added Blu, "And if we all fall out, none of us are going to get out of here and into the daylight in one piece."

Whaddya think? While our favourite avians are getting to terms with their jail cell, why don't you help me get a few ideas and compliments for this fanfic? It's simple, click that Review button, because I DO NOT know how good it feels to be covered in Luiz's slobber!


	5. Chapter 4: Getting the cars

Our feathered friends (and fiends) are still inside that bank vault. Now, we return to the other sort of action in Rio. Down in Botafogo, there is something going on...

"Well, here they are. A load of old warehouses." Tulio said from the driver's seat.

"OK. 210. 211. Ah, here it is! 212!" Linda exclaimed. "Pull in here."

"Alrighty then." Came Tulio's answer as the 2009 Pontiac G8 GT pulled into the warehouse. The rumble from the exhausts quickly subsided as Tulio killed the engine. They looked around. There was loads of space in this warehouse. In front of them and their Pontiac was a table with 8 seats. To its side was a blackboard. An area was cleared off to the side, and this space had been filled with lifts, jacks and other bits from an automobile garage. Another space was cleared and a training area had been constructed. This included an obstacle course, several CCTV cameras, and a space that was meant for something big. The duo looked to their left as they spotted a familiar 1970 Dodge Charger in the corners of their eyes...

"Hello!" Shouted Tom. "Welcome to my base of operations. I can see you managed to find it alright."

"What makes a guy like you set up shop in a place like this?" Linda asked.

"Well, after a bit of an expedition throughout Rio De Janeiro, I sorted out two potential buildings. This, and Luiz's automobile garage."

"Just out of interest, what was in that garage?" Tulio questioned.

"Ah, well, not a lot of light, but a lot of wrecks, a cluttered floor and a massive, slobbering bulldog." The Brazilian ornithologist and the American librarian held faces of disgust at the last item. "So I came here, and set up shop. It's got everything. A planning area." He pointed to the blackboard and table, "A sort of garage," He pointed at the lifts, jacks and toolboxes, " and a training area." His finger pointed towards the obstacle course.

"That's good and all, but I still don't see how this is going to get those birds." That was Linda.

"That's because it won't. We need a base of operations, as we're not going in and freeing those birds today." At that he motioned for them to sit down at the table. "I've thought up of a meticulous plan that will give us the birds, and will give the police their man. As far as I know, they've been searching for Hernan Reyes for a while."

"So when does this operation start?" asked Tulio.

"Officially, it will start tomorrow. But, as far as we're concerned, this operation has already started. Right now, I'm going off to get some assistance."

15 minutes later, Tom was walking down the street. He was searching for a particular building. He stopped at one of them. In front was a sign saying: POLICIA DO RIO DE JANEIRO 'Bingo,' he thought to himself, and walked in. There was a Brazilian man in his fourties sitting at the desk in front of him. On the desk lay a half eaten doughnut, a police badge and a Glock 17 handgun with 3 magazines next to it. He looked up at the American in front of him.

"Have a seat." He said. Tom complied, and sat down. "Sgt Diego Lima, Policia Civil. What do you need?"

"Sir, I have come here on behalf of the Blu Bird Sanctuary." Tom replied.

"Oh, I heard about the recent theft." He smiled to himself. No news of crime escaped him. "Prized birds stolen, or something like that."

"Yes sir, and we have reason to believe that Hernan Reyes was the culprit." Diego sat up at the mention of Reyes.

"Go ahead." Tom showed him CCTV footage of the day of the capture. "Facial recognition is a match."

"Good. Now I have come here to ask for your help."

"OK then. What is it that you require?" "In return for helping capture your criminal, we need a police escort when we try to rescue the birds."

"That's fair enough."

"Oh, and we need five cars."

"Well, lucky for you, the economic crisis hit us hard. We've been looking to get rid of some squad cars. Come with me." Diego got up and walked out of the door. Tom followed him. They walked out into the parking lot. Cars of several varieties were parked. "Take any five you want." Tom started walking around the cars, inspecting them as he went. There was a Ford Focus and a VW Jetta parked near him. He checked the cars, and shook his head in disapproval. Moving onto a Mazda 626, he looked at the car before giving it the thumbs down. Next up was a Ford Explorer and a Chevrolet Blazer. These SUVs were heavy, but Tom knew what he was looking for.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to be a high stakes op, and we need plenty of muscle in case things go wrong, or right." Tom said.

"I think I've got that covered." Answered Diego. He motioned for Tom to turn around. At that moment, Tom turned around and was sure he had just gone to heaven. Sitting right in front of him was a 2011 Dodge Charger R/T. He looked round the back, before staring into the interior. He looked like he was inspecting the car before buying it. He popped the hood and stared at the engine.

"Nice. 5.7 liter V8. Hemi. 370 horses. Includes cylinder deactivation for the new 2011 model." Tom said in approval.

"I see you're quite the gear head." Diego remarked.

"Yep. I sure am." Tom answered, before staring up and finding two parked 2008 Dodge Charger SRT-8s side by side. "Whew. 425 horses of Detroit muscle." Turning around to face the police Sergeant, he made his verdict. "Three of these '11 R/Ts and those two '08 SRTs. Delivered to warehouse 212 in Botafogo. And forget the "Do not open before xmas" messages."

"Done and done." Diego said before the Brazilian officer and the American gearhead shook hands.

Later on in the day, as Linda and Tulio were sitting at the table, they swung around in time to see three 2011 Dodge Chargers and two 2008 Dodge Chargers pulling into the warehouse. Tom got out of one of the '11 Dodges and walked towards the seated Sanctuary staff. He had the same smile as a kid gets seeing his Christmas presents. "Linda. Tulio. Say hello to your stallions!" He said to them before walking over to Diego, who had just got out of the second Charger. "Thank you for your help."

"Sure thing. You get the birds, we get the smuggler. It's a fair deal." Answered the police Sergeant. Two people got out of the other Dodges. The drivers looked familiar. They walked over to the table and started greeting the guests. "Oh, them?" Said Diego. "I figured you needed some wheelmen."

"Hi. My name is Dominic Toretto." Said one of the drivers.

"And I am Brian O'Connor." Replied the other one.

"Hello. I'm Tulio, and this is Linda." The ornithologist spoke to the two guests, before calling over to Tom. "There's five cars, but Linda can't drive. How are we going to pull this off?"

"Don't panic. I called in some reinforcements..."

Now, the fanfic really starts gaining momentum. Where will it go next? Dom and Brian are from the film Fast Five. Oh, and those reinforcements? That's where you come in, readers! I need two human Original Characters. With your help, I can write a truly amazing fic and you will get a special mention if your Original Character gets used. In the meantime, don't forget to click the button down there. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Infiltrating the building

Here we go. After a long hiatus, Master Derek has finally given me permission to use his two Original Characters. Big thanks to him. Also, ernestgoestocamp has suggested I extend my chapters. For this reason, I will be doing scenes both inside the vault, and for Operation Cheese and Sprinkles... Anyone got a better name?

Note: Song lyrics from now on are in **bold.**

A 2008 Ducati 1098R wheeled into the warehouse. It stopped, and the rider took off his helmet.

"You called about a job?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Tom replied.

"Fernando Mata-Alan." He saw a junker looking 1971 Ford Maverick park next to the bike. "What is that?"

"It's a '71 Maverick. Oh, by the way, name's Anthony Brown." Anthony said.

"What do you think that will win? Scrapheap contest?"

"The car looks junk, but it runs perfectly. This car is a legendary muscle car in Brazil!"

"Well I don't know what the Brazilians are on but..."

"But you need to stop arguing." Tom interrupted. "Glad to see you've met. Follow me." He motioned for the others to follow him to the table. "Now, as you know, a bunch of birds have been captured. It's our task to break them out. Trouble is, we know what building they're in, but we don't know where they are, so... Fernando!" He called over to Fernando.

"I got it, right here." Fernando was holding up a remote controlled matte black stealth tank.

"Whoa, whoa, how do we stop confusing him with me?" The other Fernando asked.

"Simple. We'll refer to you as Fern-122, Fernando-122, Fern or 122. Happy?" Fern nodded.

"So what's this?" Dom asked.

"It's a remote controlled tank." Tom started giving a tech demo. "This on the front is a camera. It provides remote imaging. There's no turret, but this vehicle is meant for remote recon, so weaponry isn't a problem."

"This is great, but how do we get the imagery?" Brian questioned.

"This." Tom held up a glasses frame. It had a screen on a swivel mount. "You put this screen over your eye, so you get the imagery." Tom picked up the controller. "Simple controls: Left stick controls the left track, right stick, right track. Button here, makes it do a 360 spin."

"So where's the target?" Anthony requested.

"A building in Caju. Our main man is Hernan Reyes."

"How do we get them out?"

"Here's the plan..."

Meanwhile, inside the vault. Nigel was talking to himself. "If I choked Blu, what colour would he turn?" He was counting on the darkness inside the vault to keep him safe. "Oh. How about, how would Jewel react if I rip every feather out of her body? While Blu was forced to watch..." He smirked to himself.

"Shut up Nigel!" Jewel abruptly shouted.

"Hmm." The cockatoo in question continued. "Perhaps if I chained them together again, then sent them flying from an Angry Birds catapult." Nigel had seen his masters playing Angry Birds once, and he'd got some ideas. "Perhaps send them smashing into The Branch..."

"Nigel!" Nico and Pedro shouted.

Rafael just did a bird version of a face palm. "This will never end..."

While this is going on, in the parking lot near the building. A white 2008 Ford E-250 van was parked in the parking lot. It looked like just another van.

"Team one, in position?" Tom asked over the radio. He had kitted out this van especially for this operation.

"Yes sir." Fern-122 responded. "Where are we again? Oh yeah, we're in the sewer! Thanks boss!"

"Either do this, or never see those birds again. Your choice."

Fern-122 and Anthony were currently crawling through the sewer that ran out from underneath the building.

"Where do we find them? Oh, here they are." Anthony pointed out the pipes.

"Get ready for the shock of your life henchmen." Fern-122 said with glee as he primed the C4 ready for timed detonation.

"What's the bets you blow the wrong pipe?" Anthony taunted. "Let's get this in under six goes this time."

"Shut up!" With a shove, he sent the C4 up the right-most pipe.

"How long did you set the timer?" Anthony asked.

"30 seconds."

"Oh why do you set the timers so low!" Anthony shouted as the two fled the pipes.

30 seconds later. There was a massive boom as the toilet exploded. The stuff that had been flushed down it was now coming straight up. As this happened, one guy ran out of the toilet, zipping up his trousers as he went. Fernando-122 and Anthony had caught them with their pants down. Literally!

"Confirmed detonation?" Tom asked from inside the van. He heard a loud boom. "Yep. Team two ready to go?"

"Locked and loaded." Dom confirmed.

"Understood. Phase two in operation. Team one return and await further orders."

Inside the building, it was a scene of chaos. Everyone was wondering how could a toilet spontaneously explode. There were two plumbers walking to reception. One was carrying a briefcase.

"Who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm Milo Burik, Plumbwell plumbing services." Dom said. "This is my colleague, Anton Gallo." Brian gave a wave. "We heard about a case involving an exploding toilet."

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"That was a pretty loud explosion." Brian spoke up. "We happened to be nearby when it happened."

"Where's the toilet?" Dom asked.

"Over there." The receptionist pointed.

"Thanks. Over here Anton." The pair walked into the toilet. The devastation was immediately obvious. There was brown liquid all over the floor, and the pair had to hold their noses.

"Ugh, it stinks!" Brian shouted.

"Happy to know it worked!" Fernando-122 said over the radio back inside the van. "Just doing my job. Did it blow a hole in the wall?"

"Yes." Brian noted that there was a massive hole in the wall.

"That worked wonders. Just like I meant it to." Dom had noticed the hole in the wall too.

"Bring on the wall!" Anthony shouted inside the van. "What? I saw a British TV program once called Hole in the Wall. The presenter says that." Dom had put down the briefcase, and released the locks. He lifted the lid to reveal the R/C tank.

"Hey Fernando! Transmission coming through?"

"Yes sir." Fernando was in the van as well. "I can see clearly."

"Roger that. Deploying through the wall." Dom gripped the carrying handle and pushed the tank through the wall. "Deployment complete. V1."

"V1 confirmed. Transmission continuing." Tom gave a little smile. His extended range and night vision mods had worked wonders.

"V2. It's in your hands now." Dom turned back round. "Now let's clean up this mess so it looks like we're doing our job." Dom and Brian started cleaning up.

"I swear next time we do something like this..." Brian complained. "I'm getting 122 to clean it up!"

Back inside the van, Fernando was describing what he saw. "Security camera."

"That'll give us trouble when we come to do the run." Tom remarked. Fernando bumped into something.

"Hang on, I've hit something."

"Back it up, and try to find a way around it."

"Understood." Fernando reversed the tank, then veered around the obstacle. "We appear to be in an automobile garage. And... what's that?" Tom leaned in for a closer look. He had set up some LCD monitors inside the van so everyone else could see what Fernando saw.

"That looks like an Armox Type-7000 ballistics certified security bank vault." He had a little brainwave. "Hey, Fernando, hold it there. I'm gonna listen in."

Inside the vault, everyone was trying to keep their spirits up.

"Hey, how about we sing a little song?" Nico offered.

"Alright!" Pedro agreed. We're gonna need a girl to sing some of the parts. Jewel! You and your beautiful voice are up."

"OK then. What's the song called?" Jewel asked.

"I think it's called Just Can't Get Enough by The Black Eyed Peas."

"Let's do this!" Nico shouted. Everyone prepared. After a little pause, Jewel began singing.

Jewel: **Boy I think about you every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jam inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

Pedro then started to sing.

Pedro: **I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

After a little pause, the song began in earnest.

Pedro: **Honey got her sexy on steamin'**

**She givin' hotness a new meanin'**

**Perfection mama you gleamin'**

**Inception you got a brother dreamin'**

**Dreamin'**

**Damn baby I'm feignin'**

**I'm trynna holler at you, I'm screamin**

**Let me love you down this evenin'**

Jewel then finished Pedro's bit.

Jewel: **Love you love you yeah you know you are my demon**

Blu was listening in in awe. He smiled a bit at the fact that this beautiful macaw loved him.

Pedro: **Girl we could form a team and**

**I could be the king you can be the queen and**

**My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin'**

Jewel: **I love you long time so you know the meanin'**

Pedro: **Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out**

**You got me feelin' high and I can't step off the cloud**

**And I just can't get enough**

After that, Jewel began her gorgeous solo again.

Jewel: **Boy I think about you every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jam inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

Pedro: **I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough**

The clapping started again. To everyone's surprise, Pedro told Nico to sing.

Nico: **Honey got me runnin' like I'm Flo Jo**

**Signs her name on my heart with an X-0**

**Love's so sweet she got me vexed oh**

**I wanna wish it right back like presto, yes **

Unbelievably, even Alice and Chloe were moving to the music.

Nico: **Meantime I wait for the next time**

**She come around for a toast to the best time**

**We all L O L back and forth on the text line**

**She got me fishin' for her love I confess**

** I'm** **Somethin' bout her smile and that combo**

**Got me high and I ain't comin' down yo**

**My heart's pumpin out louder than electro**

**She got me feelin' like**

Everyone then said out in a robotic voice.

Everyone: **Mr. Robato!**

Pedro began singing again.

Pedro: **Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out**

**You got me feelin' high and I can't step off the cloud**

**And I just can't get enough**

Jewel: **Boy I think about you every night and day**

**I'm addicted wanna jam inside your love**

**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**

**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

Everyone: **This is mega switch up!**

A pause while Pedro hummed the electric part of the song.

Everyone: **Switch up!**

Pause.

Everyone: **Switch up!**

Pedro continued humming while Nico did the drum beats on his bottle cap.

Pedro: **I. Just. Can't.**

Everyone: **Switch up!**

Nico: **Not**

**Sunk in your bed rock**

**Caught up in your love shock**

**Knocked**

**Out by your cold shot**

**I'm stuck in your head li-**

Everyone**: Switch up!**

Nico: **Can't get out won't when**

**Makin me feign, give it to me**

**I want it all, know what I mean**

**Your love is a dose of ecstasy**

Everyone:** Switch up!**

Nico: **Addicted**

**I can't get**

**Away from**

**You**

**Afflicted**

**I need it**

**I'm missin'**

Everyone:** Switch up!**

Nico:** I want your lovin' right next to me**

**And I can't** **Erase ya out of my memory**

Pedro: **I. Just. Can't.**

Everyone: **Switch up!**

After that, the song finished. Everyone was out of breath, but they were smiling.

"Whoa Jewel!" Blu gasped. "You were beautiful!"

Back in the van. Tom was smiling."Yep, that's them." At that, Fernando turned the tank around and started to make his way back to the hole in the wall.

That concludes the next chapter. What do you think? First song I ever wrote in a story.

Extra notes:

Anyone notice a little cameo? Milo Burik is the name of the main character from the game Wheelman, played by Vin Diesel, who also plays Dom. Anton Gallo is the name of Milo's handler in that game.

Bring on the Wall is a quote from Hole in the Wall, an actual British TV show. Search it up on Youtube, and laugh at the people trying to bend their body into interesting shapes to fit through the wall that is heading towards them.

The song is called Just Can't Get Enough by The Black Eyed Peas. Will. I. Am, who voices Pedro, is a part of the band, and plays a big part in that song. It just felt natural for the first song. Jewel plays Fergie's parts, and Nico provides the voice for Apl. de. ap.'s role, as well as Will. I. Am's part at the end.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Training the troops

Previously... I'm not even going to bore you. If you need a refresher, then check the previous chapter. Right now, the focus is on now, so let's go now!

Back at the warehouse, Tom was once again explaining.

"We now know where the birds are being held. With thanks to Fern-122, Brian, Dom, Fernando and one hell of an explosion."

"I aim to please." Fern said with a goofy grin while holding up a block of C4. "Did someone call 9-1-HOLY CRAP-1?"

"Those guys did." Tom continued. "I also took note of the security cameras Fernando pointed out, and have drawn up a route of entry and escape. I have constructed a training course over there." He pointed out the training area. "It has the cameras in the exact positions so we can train for the job without the risk of being banged up in the vault with the birds."

"Good, but how are we going to train without cars?"

"Why do you think I stockpiled these cars?" Tom opened a door to reveal several muscle and exotic cars.

"Someone call 9-1-HOLY CRAP-1..." Everyone started picking their cars. "I'll take this one."

"The Ford GT. Good choice."

"I'll go for the Nissan 370Z. I crashed one of those on a test drive." Brian said.

"Dom?"

"Nothing but the '69 Charger." Dom spoke.

"That's the Dodge liking Dom I know. We have a thing in common."

"I'll take the Porsche 911 GT3 RS." Anthony liked the Porsche.

"Tulio?"

"I am liking this Dodge Challenger SRT-8." Tulio was being honest.

"Good choice. Got the brand new 392 Hemi with 470 horses."

"Finally, I'm going with this." Linda's turn was last.

"Nissan GT-R. Nice."

Meanwhile...

"How's about another song?" Nico asked.

"I'm up!" Pedro replied. They prepared, then after a little pause, they went for it.

"Oh I love this song!"

Pedro: **As I walk through the valley in the shadow of death**

**I take a look at my life and realise there's not much left**

Nico was head banging like crazy.

Pedro: **'Cause I've been rappin' and laughin' so long that**

**Even my momma thinks that my mind has gone.**

After Pedro's rapping, Nico started singing.

Nico: **Tell me why are we**

**So blind to see**

Pedro hummed in confirmation.

Nico: **That the ones we hurt **

**Are you and me.**

**Woo!**

Pedro hummed the background music.

Nico: **Been spendin' most my life**

**Livin' in the Ga...**

All of a sudden, there was a loud clang, then a creak as the door opened. A blinding light burst into the vault, and it took a moment for the birds to adjust to the new light. Once they could see, they saw a Brazilian man standing there. They identified him as Hernan Reyes. To his sides, two guards stood ready with AK-47 rifles, in case the birds made a break for it.

"Hello pretty birdies." Hernan said. "You'll make me a handsome profit in a few days." He let out a mischievous laugh. "Here you go." He tossed in a bag containing bird food. At his command, the guards closed the door, plunging the vault into darkness once more. As the birds were ravenously hungry, they started devouring the food.

Meanwhile... "Let's go! Let's go!" Tom called. They had started preparing for the job. Fernando-122 was first up, weaving the Ford GT through the obstacle course. "We have a 10 second window, so if you go over that time, you're tagged and bagged." The GT burned rubber and made it to the bank vault that Tom had recently shipped in.

"Did I make it?" Fern-122 asked.

"Nope." Tom replied. The cameras had got him. Anthony was next. Sliding the big Porsche through the obstacles, he thought he'd made it when... "Yes! You've failed!" Tom had picked up a GT3 RS on the monitors. "We're gonna have to go faster than that! Next!"

Tulio was enjoying muscling the 392 Hemi Challenger through the course. He was having so much fun that he was disappointed when Tom gave him the result. "I tought I taw a Chawenger. I did! I did! I did taw a Chawenger!" Tom tried his best Tweety impression, earning a laugh from Anthony sitting in the sidelines.

"Oh stop rubbing it in!"

Brian and the 370Z were up next. He was going fine until he judged the corner wrong and crashed into a light. "Sorry, I was texting." Brian tried to defend himself.

"Inform control." Tom sarcastically reported. "We have a 370Z coming to free our ridiculously expensive birds that just crashed. Send the security teams in to eradicate."

Dom and the Charger failed in equally spectacular fashion. He had managed to wedge it in between the pillars. Brian walked towards the window and started speaking.

"Nope. Camera got you." Brian pointed out the camera staring directly at them. Dom pulled out a paintball gun and shot the camera.

"What camera?" Dom replied. Brian stared up at the camera.

"Now that won't work on the day."

Linda had opted to go last with the GT-R. She was driving as fast as she could go, but she still got tagged.

"That's it." Dom said dejectedly. "That's as fast as we can go."

"We're not gonna make it." Brian was equally pessimistic. "Our cars are not fast enough."

"Sure the cars are not fast enough." Tom looked towards the two Charger SRT-8 police cars that had not been used yet. "But are they stealthy enough..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brian asked.

Picking up a welding torch, Dom replied, "Let's get to work."

Meanwhile...

Everyone was talking about how to escape.

"Next time they open the door," Nigel gave his idea. "We fly out of there like a lightning bolt."

"No way man!" Pedro interrupted.

"Did you see those guns?" Nico added. "They'll shoot us up like those cowboy movies!"

"Shh." Alice shushed. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Chloe answered. "Sounds like they're constructing a brick wall." They were indeed.

"We've got to do something, or we'll die!" Jewel urged.

"Well, this time, waiting for help is the best option." Blu referenced their time in the cage at the smuggler's hideout. "I just know they're coming to rescue us."

"Hey!" A voice from outside called. "Get this wall up! We don't want that stealth tank coming back."

"Crap."

Meanwhile...

Linda and Tulio were finally allowed to see the cars. Two 2009 Dodge Charger SRT-8s stood there menacingly. They, along with Fern-122 and Anthony started inspecting Dom, Brian and Tom's handiwork. The most obvious change was that matte black paint now covered the cars. It added to the already pissed-off demeanour of the cars, and made sure that the cars were among the most menacing on the road. The only way to tell that these were once police cars was to be the person turning it from squad car to heist car, as all of the police equipment had been removed. The interior had received a big change as the rear seats had been ripped out and a trio of nitrous oxide bottles taking the place. A roll cage had also been welded in. But the most important change was at the back.

"What is this?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, this?" Tom replied. "This is to protect against rear end impacts." A back bumper cage had been welded to the back of the car. "And the winch? You never know..."

Meanwhile...

"So we've established that we're not crazy enough to fly out." Rafael spoke up.

"And now they're building a wall to keep us from them." Jewel added. "Looks like we're all out of options."

"Almost." Blu said with a smile. "I know they're coming for us. They might even be preparing right now..."

Meanwhile...

The crew stared at the bank vault that Tom had ordered. It was an exact copy of the bank vault Reyes was keeping the birds in. Tom was currently briefing the crew. "As you can see, main enemy." He pointed out the fingerprint reader. "Fingerprints. Without his fingerprints, we can't open the vault.

"So how do you know it's Reyes' fingerprints?" Anthony asked.

"OK, so you're the Emperor. You've got the top secret plans for the Death Star locked inside a bank vault. Are you going to put Darth Vader's fingerprints on it?"

"Next up, getting Reyes' fingerprint." Fern-122 noted.

"Tulio, Linda, you're up!"

25 minutes later, Tulio and Linda were sitting at a beach-side cafe, surveying Reyes relaxing.

"Sure you can do this?" Tulio asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Linda said. "If it means I get to see Blu and Jewel again, I'm willing to do it."

"OK. Game time." Linda started walking. Her bathroom robe fell away to reveal the bikini she wore during Carnavale. She started walking towards Reyes...

15 minutes later, a fully clothed Linda joined Tulio back at base.

"Didn't know he was a bit of a thong person." Linda remarked. She offered Tom the bikini.

"OK." Fernando-122 said. "That's slightly disturbing..."

"Fern, Anthony, need forensics. Extract the fingerprints and get them so we can open the vault." Anthony was pushed away by Fern-122.

"Don't even think about it."

Tom turned around to stare at the vault. "Hang in there, guys. We're coming."

First up, song is Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio. Second, getting the fingerprints scene is from Fast Five. Imagine Linda in that bikini... Sorry, just a minute... **whacks Tulio** I'm back. Finally, the cars have been acquired. From now on, better put that seatbelt on, rides getting very intense!


	8. Chapter 7: Finishing the job

This is it. The operation is now entering the bit we've all been waiting for. This is the bit I've been planning since I started it. In fact, I had this idea since seeing Fast Five in the theater. And now, this is it. This is SPAR... Sorry, The Heist!

Early next morning, Tom was going over the plan. With the assistance of the police, they would bust in, bust the birds out and bust out. He sighed, and turned to the Chargers, their matte black paintjobs devoid of any reflections. If any cars could pull off the job, these cars could. "This is it!" He shouted. "Roll out!" Fernando-122, Dom and Brian got into the 2011 Dodge Charger R/T police cars.

"Let's go!" Anthony had got into his 1971 Ford Maverick. He turned the key and a massive screen of smoke belched from the engine, as if someone had hurled a smoke grenade under the hood. Fern-122 pulled up.

"Told you it was a piece of crap!" He opened the door. "Get in!"

Later on, a team of officers were lining up outside the door to the garage. A tall man in his forties who looked like a wrestler was leading. His name was Luke Hobbs. He carried an M4A1 Carbine with an under-barrel shotgun. Behind him were several officers with various submachine guns, rifles, shotguns and pistols. "Go!" Luke shouted, he kicked in the door and started firing on full automatic at the guards. The other officers joined in the fighting and within a minute, all of the opposition were either dead or under arrest.

"Anything you say may be used as a flotation device!" Han shouted to one of the prisoners. "I screwed that up, didn't I?"

"Nope." Mia answered. "You did it just fine!"

Tej was on the radio. "There's a wall between us and them!"

"Smash it down!" Came Roman's answer. "Gurkha incoming, clear the way!"A massive ARMET Gurkha LAPV smashed through the wall. It then backed up, leaving a nice big hole. There wasn't much that could stop a massive eight ton armoured truck that was bigger than a Hummer. Officer Elena Neves jumped out and pulled out her Taurus PT92 pistol, a Brazilian built Beretta 92 that was manufactured under license by Taurus.

"Clear!" Vince reported. "Tell Big Hemi he's clear!"

Moments later, two Dodge Charger SRT-8s rolled up and executed a synchronized 180 spin so that they were facing away from the hole. Tom got out of one car, while Tulio and Linda exited the other. Tom walked up to the vault.

"Fingerprints?" He asked, reaching out behind while facing the vault.

"Umm." Tulio fumbled. "We left them at the base sir." Linda spun around.

"What do you mean we left them at the base? What are we going to do? Are we just going to blow the vault with them inside?" Tom was scratching his chin, a smirk on his face.

"Who says we have to blow it?"

3 minutes later, Tom was back in his car. Tulio was in the other Charger, with Linda in the passenger seat. "This will require extreme skill." Tom warned. "You sure you're ready to do this?"

"Of course!" Tulio responded. "I used to go to a stunt driving school!"

"Let's do this!" Tom and Tulio floored the Chargers and they shot forward. The ropes tightened and the cars pulled the bank vault out of the garage.

"There they go." Diego remarked. He walked towards his own car.

The Dodge Chargers came out of the building, towing the bank vault behind them. They slid around the intersection. The vault caught the pavement, and tumbled end over end. They struggled to yank it back out onto the street, dodging fire from a sharpshooter with an M16A1 as they went.

"Plan's working alright!" Fernando had stayed behind to monitor the pursuit. "You've got every crook and cop in Rio on your tail."

"We have to move fast!" Linda shouted.

"What's the best route?" Tulio asked.

"Keep going straight for about a half a mile at the Avenue Do Ceiaca," Fernando answered. "And then go left." Meanwhile, the police cars were just behind.

"Anyone see Stasiak?" Dom asked over the radio.

"The one man wrecking crew?" Brian's voice came loud and clear. "No idea." He shrugged.

Ahead, Stasiak laid down a spike strip next to his Mazda 626, unaware that his radio was on the wrong frequency.

"Spikes on the road, watch your tyres!" Tulio spotted the strip. "Spikes ahead, Tom! We got spikes!"

"We're going right!" Tom replied. A Dodge Charger and a VW Jetta slid to a stop at their intended route, obviously shocked that a couple of 2009 matte black Chargers were hauling vault on the road next to them.

"No way we're gonna make it! It's too tight!"

"We have to! Right, now!" Both drivers steered their cars to avoid the spike strip, and just managed to fit through the gap. The vault had no such steering, and tumbled on it's original course, taking out the 626. The rope tightened, and worked much the same as a dog on a leash, pulling the vault towards the cars. Unfortunately, the vault caught a kerb, and tumbled through a bank, sending people screaming and running for cover.

"Holy crap!" Linda wasn't driving, so she could look back at the chaos. "We just took out a bank!"

"The bank or those birds, you decide!" Tom said sarcastically. The Hemi engines roared as the Chargers kept the vault sliding along. The vault must've weighed 10 tons, and could be used as a makeshift wrecking ball.

"Incoming!" Tulio reported. A Dodge Charger driven by a henchman overtook a police Charger, and was getting close. Tom swerved so the vault punted the Charger aside, causing it to crash into a tree. "Whoo!" The Chargers continued down the city streets, leaving debris and pursuing police and bad guy cars in their wake. A Ford Explorer with a driver and a M16 toting gunner tried to get along side, and ate vault, crashing into a line of parked cars. Sliding around a turn, Tom and Tulio managed to keep the vault from lashing out, as if they were matadors, keeping the bull away from them, and unfortunate obstacles, such as a VW Jetta, which got rammed by the vault into a bus stop.

"Heads up!" Linda had noticed a Jetta and an Explorer coming at them from the front. The row of police cars prevented them from turning around. They could end up in a sandwich, possibly ending their heist attempt. Tom and Tulio looked at each other, nodded and spun their cars. Tom in the right Charger slid right, while Tulio spun the leftmost Dodge left. The vault's momentum kept it going forward, causing the two henchmen cars to crash into the vault. Now, there was a Charger pulling the vault, and a Charger ready to push it. Tom put the pedal to the metal, and the Charger did a burnout. As he'd expected, a lone Charger, powerful as it was, wasn't powerful enough to move a vault by itself unaided, which was why he'd built up two Dodge SRT-8s.

"Tulio, need an assist!" Tulio shifted into reverse, and started pushing the vault. With a SRT pulling the vault, and a SRT pushing it, it began to move. Two motorcycles slid in behind Tulio and Linda's Charger, and their riders started firing Uzis. Both occupants had to duck, until Tom swerved the vault into a support, knocking down the elevated tracks, and blocking the path. Tulio swung the Dodge around until he was facing forward, directly parallel with Tom's Charger.

"Thanks for the assist!" Tulio said over the radio.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Tom laughed and continued to drive. They swerved to cause the vault to smash into a row of parked cars, creating a roadblock for the henchmen, while getting the police to take another road to get ahead. Tom had planned the heist well. The brutal Chargers muscled the vault along, with either the police, or the vault taking out any henchmen interfering. To the police, this was a small price to pay for taking out Reyes, who had earned 100 million real from smuggling birds.

"Hoo-ah!" Fern-122 shouted. He accelerated his 2011 Charger so he rammed an identical Charger out of the way.

"Hello there!" Brian shouted. He side-swiped another Charger making it wipe out into a statue. "Have a nice day!"

"License and registration please!" Dom loved two things. Chargers, and smashing cars up. He used his Charger to ram a Chevy Trailblazer out of the way. "It's clear!"

"Thanks guys!" Tom said. "I owe you one."

"Drinks on us if/when we finish this!" The 2011 Charger R/T squad cars split off from the 2009 Charger SRT-8s.

"There they are." Reyes remarked. Two matte black Chargers were towing his vault along the streets of Rio, and he was NOT going to lose these birds. "Follow them." The two Volkswagen Touaregs steered out and merged with the Dodge Durangos of his henchmen.

Tom noticed the Touaregs. Time for the next part of his plan.

"Separate from the vault." He ordered. "Reyes is onto us. I'll take it round that garbage truck and see if I can lose them. Meet you on the other side." As told, Tulio released his rope, and steered down an alleyway. Tom continued, relying on his momentum to keep the vault rolling. He was taking a big risk, but he knew the plan depended on this. Tulio and Linda burst out from the long alley. Tom had now passed the garbage truck, and still had the vault, thank god. Linda climbed out and reattached the rope. They were now bursting onto a bridge, the vault still with them. However, there were 15 cars following them. Suddenly, reality set in.

"They have nowhere to run." Reyes said.

"There's too many of them!" Linda wasn't sure if they'd make it.

"We're not gonna make it!" Tulio gave the news to Tom.

"You're right." Tom replied. "You are."

"Huh?"

"Just let the vault go!" Fernando urged. "We can't lose you! Get out of there!"

"You hear that?" Tom asked. "You've got a bright future ahead of you. Take care of yourselves and the birds."

"Come on!" Linda screamed. "Stick to the plan!"

Tom announced in a monotonous voice. "This was always the plan." Pressing a button, he detached the rope holding the other Charger to the vault.

"Damn it!" Tulio shouted. "He cut us loose!" As Linda and Tulio roared away, Tom spun the Charger around to face the onslaught of bad guys. It was like a single cowboy facing the thousands of Indians running towards him. Tom floored it and the Charger did a burnout. As expected, the lone Charger hadn't had enough muscle to move the vault unaided. Note: unaided. Tom flicked a switch and injected nitrous oxide into the 6.1 Hemi. The extra power given to the Charger caused it to start moving forward.

"We have him now." Reyes was rubbing his hands with glee as he thought about taking back the birds and taking down this idiot who had the audacity to break in and steal his birds.

Tom flicked another switch. Blasting another shot of nitrous caused the Dodge to speed up and pull a wheelie. There was nothing more menacing than a Charger, which already had a pissed-off look, in matte black paint looking beastly pulling a wheelie.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Reyes asked.

Flicking the last switch, Tom injected every shot of N2O he had into the engine. The Charger was now at full vault hauling speed, and he intended to go down fighting to the death. Playing a game of chicken with an oncoming henchmen's Ford Focus, he swerved at the last moment. The vault kept going forward, and collected the Focus. Another swerve, and a Trailblazer had a head on with the vault. A 626 crashed moments later, creating a sandwich. The Charger and vault were moving across the road like a samurai sword. Yet another swing, and a Jetta was knocked into the other lane.

"Idiot!" Reyes screamed. He was frustrated by the fact that this Charger driver was taking everything hurled at him, a fact confirmed by the Durango that rolled over after meeting the vault. "Deal with him!"

A double whammy as Tom's next maneuver crashed an Explorer, while the tensed rope lopped the top off a Jetta. Soon, only the Touaregs and a Jetta were left.

"Bravo One Victor! Engage!" The driver of the Touareg reported. The roof opened up to reveal a M134 minigun, which started firing at the Charger. Tom swung the vault around again, launching the Jetta into the bay below in spectacular fashion. As he got close, Tom span the Charger around as bullets from the minigun impacted the side. The vault burst onto the other side of the freeway and tumbled end over end. It came back around, knocking the other Touareg over the side and into the bay. The vault finally stopped, and the tension dragged the Charger into the air. Tom got out as the vault swung the Dodge around and hurled it into Reyes' Touareg.

Tom got to his feet, panting. He'd done it. He'd taken out the gang. Turning around, he realised that he saw another matte black Charger SRT-8 in front of him.

"I thought I'd told you to go." Tom said.

"You said it yourself." Linda remarked. "No one gets left behind."

"We saw the chaos you caused." Tulio said. "No way the birds are going to be alive after that."

"I'd accounted for that." Tom walked over to the vault, and opened it. "That's why I'd loaded it up with plushies!" A collection of Rio soft toys was in the vault.

"How the..." Linda was confused. Tom laughed, then told the truth.

Once he had detached them from the vault in an attempt to lose the pursuers, Tom steered towards the garbage truck. In reality, he was concealing the deception. He slowed to the speed of the truck and Mia and Vince hooked the vault to their truck, while unhooking the Charger. Luke turned out to be driving the garbage truck. Once he was free, Tom left the two covering the vault and sped to the front of the truck. Tej and Roman pulled away the tarp to reveal the vault that had the plushies in it. They hooked the Charger up to the vault, then let Tom pull away. By this time, Linda and Tulio had returned, and they hooked up to the vault, thinking it was the genuine vault. Tulio could only crack a smile at this deception.

Back at base, everyone held their breath as Tom unlocked the true vault with the help of the fingerprints acquired earlier. Tom opened the vault and revealed to everyone that they had the birds. Blu and Jewel smiled at Linda, Tulio and the brave crew that had freed them.

"Didn't think we'd come for you?" Tom asked.

"Thank you for everything you've done." Linda complimented.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Tulio added. Blu and Jewel walked out, and when everyone cheered, they engaged in a long and passionate kiss.

"Wait a minute... Isn't that 100 million Real?" Fernando-122 pointed out. Indeed, a lot of money was also in the vault.

"All of Reyes' smuggling money!" Anthony realised, and high fived Fernando-122 "We're rich!"

So what did they do with the money?

Fernando-122 was blasting along the highway in a Lexus LF-A. "Whoo! I love Rio!" He shouted as the Lexus blasted down the road.

"Thanks to you, I've realised my dream!" Anthony was talking on the phone. He had set up an automobile garage, and was working on the '71 Maverick. All of a sudden, he heard a supercharged V8 pull up outside, and walked out. "No way!"

"Oh yes!" Dom called. He had bought a Koenigsegg CCX Edition with his share of the money. "One of only six Koenigsegg CCX/CCXR Editions made! And I've got the only one on the continent."

"Correction! Only two on the continent." Brian pulled up in a Koenigsegg CCXR Edition. "Get your automotive facts right before you start mouthing off!" Dom face palmed.

The police had arrested Hernan Reyes, and they had invested their money to make sure he didn't try to leave the high security prison he now called home.

Tulio and Linda were relaxing on the beach.

"Nice car!" Tulio called from his 2011 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392.

"Thanks! Yours too!" Linda replied from her 2008 Nissan GT-R R35. They smiled at each other.

Tom had now got a job with the Rio De Janeiro Police. As he sat at his desk, Luke Hobbs walked in with a case file.

"Dirty rats, smugglers." Luke remarked. "Take out one, another pops up." Tom read the file, and found a picture that was familiar.

"Marcel..." Tom muttered.

"You say what?" Blu asked.

"Case re-opened." Tom set off on his next mission. But before he went, he had one more thing to do...

He sat in his 2011 Charger R/T cop car at the intersection. Dom and Brian pulled up in their '11 Charger.

"Wait." Dom remarked. "I thought we only had three police cruisers?"

"This is mine for police work." Tom replied.

"Nice." Brian spoke. "You got a job with the police department?" Tom nodded.

"Heads up. Perfectly straight road for one mile. I've been wondering: If we were all in the same car, who would win?"

"Now that's a question!" Fern-122 and Anthony approached in their own Charger R/T. Moments later, Tulio and Linda were the last to pull up.

"What took you so long?" Fern-122 asked.

"Yeah." Anthony added. "Thought for sure you'd show up with a Blue Macaw painted on the side or something."

"Very funny." Tulio laughed.

"Time to find out who's the best." Linda had heard about the race. Everyone revved their cars. Tom was in the first one, Dom was driving in the second, Fern-122 was driving the third Charger and Tulio drove the last Dodge. When the light turned green, Tom activated the lights and sirens, and everyone floored it. The Hemis roared as a group of people, brought together to free some birds, had a showdown to prove who was the best. The tail-lights of the 2011 Dodge Charger R/Ts faded into the distance...

THE END!

And that wraps things up! Who wins? That's for imagination to decide. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this, my first ever fanfic, and the credits on the next page will wrap things up in true movie style! From Firehound427, thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 8: Showing the credits

This is the credits scene of my first fanfic. This is the mirror of the credits of the first chapter. That opened the fanfic, this closes the fanfic.

Rio: The Heist

Directed by: Firehound427

Written by: Firehound427

Starring:

Tom Fortnell

Linda Gunderson

Tulio Montero

Fernando Montero

Fernando Mata-Alan

Anthony Brown

Dominic Toretto

Brian O'Connor

Luke Hobbs

Mia Toretto

Vince Toretto

Tej Parker

Roman Pearce

Han Lue

Elena Neves

Diego Lima

Blu

Jewel

Pedro

Nico

Rafael

Nigel

Alice

Chloe

Kipo

Eva

And Hernan Reyes

The director would like to thank:

Dodge Automobiles: For lending many of the vehicles used in the production and technical support.

The Policia Do Rio De Janeiro: For their co-operation and lending of officers and pursuit vehicles.

The Blu Bird Sanctuary: For their co-operation, advice on bird behaviour, the use of their birds and staff and their friendly attitude.

Master Derek: For allowing the director to star Fernando Mata-Alan and Anthony Brown in this production.

Master Derek, ernestgoestocamp, dracowing14 and cntwolf: For reviewing and motivating the director to continue.

Fanfiction .Net: For allowing the director to share his imagination.

And you: For reading this fanfic.

Songs involved:

"Just Can't Get Enough"

By The Black Eyed Peas,

And "Gangsta's Paradise"

By Coolio.

This has been a Blue Sky Studios production, distributed by 20th Century Fox. We hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
